


Rick grimes x Daryl's sister! Reader

by Lumimon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Shopping Malls, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumimon/pseuds/Lumimon
Summary: You are daryl dixons sister 26 years old and he is super protective over you but on a run with the man you love a boy you care deeply for your loving brother and your two best friends something interesting happens~one chapter story!~





	

key~

(y-n) = your name

 

(y-n) pov

my brother, glenn, michone carl rick and i sat in the truck we were going on a run. we stop at a mall completely abandoned dead bodies surroundings it. "ready?" rick asks us we all nod. im daryls twin sister since we are only siblings we dont exactly look alike only our hair color and eyes. blue and wet sand blonde. rick has been my crush from the second i met him. he is handsome a wonderful father to carl and not to mention a great leader. its isnt carls first run but he is still kind of a baby he has that hat glued to his head. the prison is nice but rick and lori just broke up so the tension is around every one considering she is prego. i sigh i will never get to tell rick i love him because of her. i love him and carl more than she ever could.

we walk though the mall when i sigh daryl looks at me "What?" i ask he sighs too "your thinking again" he says "unlike you i have a brain" i say he chuckles daryl and i have been through alot together. but i never told him about how i like rick he would kill him

"hey guys im gonna pop into a store real quick the girls asked me to grab them things" i say looking at the abandoned lingerie store carl cringes at the pink store "see ya (y-n)" carl says and basically runs away i walk in the pink store grabbing normal under where and bras but then i get into the sexy isle. with lace bras and things i deiced i needed a change and i have plenty of time so i put on a pair of black lace underwear and panties when i exit the bathroom i walk to another store feeling clean and more confident.

i look at the store label an adult store. i walk in deciding a look wont hurt im careful for any walkers when it seems clear i start browsing. i see multiple dildos and vibrators and toys i see a whip and it reminds me of a cowboy and i think of carl and i smile a whip from an adult store reminds me of a kid wow (y-n) just wow.

i decided to get a few condoms and birth control pills mostly for glenn and Maggie and a box of condoms for daryl i dont want any more babies coming to this world. i look at a box of condoms cherry flavored... i make an ugh sound and grab a different box but a voice from behind me scares me "planning for something?" i gasp and drop the box i turn to look at rick "n-no its for the guys in the group so we wont have another baby in the group" i say he chuckles "i was joking" he says i blush he grabs the box and stands close to me reading the box. "hey (y-n)" he says and glances at my back pack "wanna see if they work" he asks making eye contact i blush "what do you mean" i ask "wanna see if they work? you cant give faulty condoms to every one" rick says 

"w-well your right about that..." i say he smirks and i back up a bit into the shelf he instantly has his hands on my hips and kissing me deeply. "rick i love you" i say biting my lip tears threatening to fall he was my first kiss yes im a 26 year old virgin how sad is that. "i love you" rick says sweeping my hair away from my ear i blush and he kisses me again i hear the box opening and i blush but i let him set me on the counter away from the stores opening we probably can still be seen but not as easily as before

rock removes my shirt and his he looks at my bra "you were planning this" he mumbles i blush "Was not" i say but he cuts me off he leaves a huge hickey from sucking on my neck so hard it felt good but daryl is gonna kill us 

after a bit of foreplay we were both naked i was blushing like crazy and love that i took a shower this morning. He sucked on my nipple and teased me with his tongue swirling around it.

"ngh rick i need you" i say he nods and slips on a condom and puts his dick inside of me he is not even in and it hurts so bad "y-your a virgin?" he asks i nod his face goes beat red "you should have told me i would have been more careful" he says i shake my head "im fine" i say he pushes inside of me more the heat from our naked bodies mixing. the tip is in side of me but it hurts so bad "y-your so big" i say he blushes and pushes inside of me fully i almost scream in pain but he kisses me.

he kisses my neck and china dn every where he can saying how much he loves me and wiping the tears away. "its ok to move" i say he nods he moves a bit and it still hurts but i let him keep moving only when he goes faster does the pain fade. my moans were loud but not enough so that any one else but rick can here them. in a few thrusts a weird feelings builds up inside of me. "ah rick-" before i can say anything he makes a weird sound "a-ah (y-n) im cumming" he says i blush and realize thats what im going to do "m-me too" i say and in unison we both cum and he goes faster making the orgasm better 

"rick......" i say he stays quiet "we have to get dressed" i say he nods and gets out of me we both get dressed and hear something clang and foot steps running away...

we walk out and go to our group "(y-n) what happned?" daryl asks looking at my neck with hickeys "uh walker?" i say unsure daryl glances at rick who was kind of sweaty "did you-" daryl starts to ask but glenn cuts him off glenn was blushing ebat red and it told me he saw us "time t ogo home right?!?!" he says we all nod 

~time skip~

at the prison we ate together and carol looks at my neck "nice hickeys" she says all the girls laugh and daryl looks at rick who blushed "you had sex with my baby sister!" daryl yells with out thinking "oh your dead grimes!" daryl yells but glenn holds him back and rick scoots closer to me.... i sigh and continue eats when i take a drink of water i set the glass down and rick kisses me to show every on that im his "oh you crossed the line this time!!!" daryl yells at rick every one laughs i smile and think of how many more times rick and i will do what we did in the mall

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a one shot and finished ^-^


End file.
